policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sellers Street Auditorium
The Sellers Street Auditorium is a medium-sized concert hall located on 1801 Sellers Street in Fairview. Background The Sellers Street Auditorium is a two storey building that has been built for local theater and music bands and hosts many cultural events such as theater performances, concerts and other forms of entertainment. The whole auditorium is separated into two parts: one for customers of the concert hall and second for employees, actors and musicians. The ground floor consist of main entrance with ticket booth, main auditorium with stage and seats for audience, staircase to upper level and restrooms. In the backstage there are offices for employees, dressing-room, storages and back entrance to the building while the second floor contains restaurant and bar for customers, but also other offices, room filled with many props and computer control. The front doors lead to lobby with ticket office where customers could buy tickets for performance and behind the ticket office is door to main auditorium - there is also door that leads to the staircase The main auditorium is rather spacious as it contains large dance floor and multiple seats for audience. On the stage there are various headlights and colorful lights giving great light effects during concerts and performances. Behind the main stage there is a employees only area. There are storages filled with many items needed for performances, as well as dressing-rooms for actors and office. On the second floor is a restaurant connected with bar where customers as well as employees of the auditorium could eat and drink something during breaks between performances. There are also two balconies that overlook the main auditorium, so the audience could get a better view on the concerts. Just like on the ground floor, on the second floor there is also employees only area. It contains another offices but also computer control room just above the stage so sound engineers and specialists of visual effects could monitor the concerts and turn on the visual effects in a timely manner. There is also a storage filled with many props and equipment such as amplifiers, microphones and headlights. Also next to it there is a room that apparently serves as a break room for bands and other artists. It's worth to mention that in the whole auditorium there are various posters and advertisments about various concerts and other performances that will occur in The Sellers Street Auditorium such as "Devil Playthings" rock band. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate: Mission 3: The Sellers Street Auditorium This auditorium is visited by SWAT officers on august 26th. Approximetly 45 minutes ago, a religiuous group called "Citizens Against Satanic Music" or CASM attacked a live concert on Sellers Street Auditorium. They have injured many audience members, creating a panic. However their main targed was a rock band called "Devil Playthings". The members of this band escaped from the stage but they quickly has been captured by the suspects and now they claim that they have whole band as a hostage. CASM is a group that is completly against rock music. They have been sending the band hate mail, but their recent album called "Die for the Devil" has pushed them over the edge. Civilians who managed to escaped told the police officers that they saw at least seven gunmen inside - all of them are wearing disguises. The suspects are not experienced criminals - they are badly organized but they are extremly well equipped but the police is taking their claim that they have band members as hostages very seriously. They are amateurs and they have never kidnapped anyone which means there is a high chance they might kill a hostage either deliberately or accidentally. The sporadic gunfire from inside the building means that the SWAT officers must go inside to rescue band members and other audience members as well as arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery Sellers Street Auditorium 000.PNG|The main lobby of the auditorium. Sellers Street Auditorium 001.PNG|A poster advertising the performance which will be held in the auditorium. Sellers Street Auditorium 002.PNG|A poster advertising the performance which will be held in the auditorium. Sellers Street Auditorium 003.PNG|The auditorium's name in main lobby. Sellers Street Auditorium 004.PNG|Two posters advertising the performances which will be held in the auditorium. Sellers Street Auditorium 005.PNG|The office. Sellers Street Auditorium 007.PNG|The main stage. Sellers Street Auditorium 008.PNG|The main auditorium seen from the stage. Sellers Street Auditorium 009.PNG|"Devil Playthings" poster. Sellers Street Auditorium 010.PNG|The storage. Sellers Street Auditorium 011.PNG|A computer control room. Sellers Street Auditorium 012.PNG|Another office. Sellers Street Auditorium 013.PNG|A balcony overlooking on the main stage. Sellers Street Auditorium 014.PNG|The restaurant. Sellers Street Auditorium 015.PNG|The bar. Sellers Street Auditorium 016.PNG|Beer dispensers. Sellers Street Auditorium 017.PNG|Interior of the bar. Sellers Street Auditorium 018.PNG|Another poster advertising the performance which will be held in the auditorium. Sellers Street Auditorium 019.PNG|More posters on the wall. Sellers Street Auditorium 020.PNG|More posters found in the auditorium. Sellers Street Auditorium 021.PNG|The dressing room. Sellers Street Auditorium 022.PNG|The dressing room. Sellers Street Auditorium 023.PNG|The prop room. Category:Places (SWAT4:TSS) Category:Businesses